E-MAIL
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 45: ¿Confesiones por correo? ¿Qué tan bien o mal pueden salir?


_**E-MAIL**_

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Naruto Uzumaki se había transferido a Konoha High School, se hizo compañero, amigo y hasta vecino de Tenten, se iban justos al colegio, del colegio se iban justos a sus respectivas casas, por razones del destino también les toco ser compañeros de mesa, ya que sus mesas estaban literalmente una al lado de la otra, solamente se separaban en el almuerzo, para estar cada quien con sus amigos. El timbre del receso sonó, era hora de comer.

Nos vemos después – dijo Naruto, yéndose con los demás chicos, su grupo eran Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba y Shino, no siempre estaban con ellos pero habitualmente se les unían, Gaara también era su amigo pero este estaba en otro salón, así que se veían nada más los recesos.

Si, está bien – dijo Tenten, para luego irse con las chicas, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Temari, a quien solo veía en los recesos, por la misma situación que Gaara, ellos se fueron a comer a la azotea y ellas al patio.

Nee Tenten ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya de novia con Naruto? – pregunto Ino, haciendo que ella escupiera el jugo que estaba bebiendo, menos mal que no le dio en la cara a nadie.

Creo que desde que llego – dijo Sakura, pensativa.

Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo Ino, pensando también.

Lo vio y no perdió tiempo – dijo Temari, a lo que las demás rieron excepto Hinata.

¿¡P-Pero de qué están hablando!? – pregunto Tenten, sorprendida, levemente sonrojada.

¡N-No somos nada! – dijo Naruto, por su parte, a quien le habían hecho la misma pregunta.

¿Ah, no? – pregunto Shikamaru.

Pues no parece – dijo Kiba, Neji y Shino, asintieron.

Sinceramente yo también lo pensé – dijo Lee.

¿C-Como pueden decir eso? – pregunto Naruto/Tenten, a su respectivo grupo.

Bueno es difícil no creer eso si se la pasan juntos – dijo Ino/Shikamaru.

Y desde el primer día – dijo Sakura/Sasuke.

N-No es así… quedamos juntos en todo… no es nuestra culpa… - explico Naruto/Tenten, sonrojados.

¿Ósea que no te gusta? – pregunto Neji/Temari.

P-Pues… la verdad… si… - confeso Naruto/Tenten, avergonzados.

¡Lo sabía! – dijo Ino/Kiba, entre risas, rodeándoles los hombros con un brazo.

¿Y cuándo se lo piensas decir? – pregunto Sakura/Sasuke.

En algún momento – dijo Naruto/Tenten.

Sería mejor si fuera pronto – dijo Ino/Shikamaru.

No le presionen… - dijo Hinata/Shino.

Lo haré en su momento – dijo Naruto/Tenten.

Buena suerte – dijeron los grupos de ambos.

Oye dobe – dijo Sasuke, llamando su atención – préstame tu teléfono – pidió.

Es que necesito enviar un mensaje – dijo Ino a Tenten, con la misma intención que Sasuke.

Claro – dijo Naruto/Tenten, entregándoselos, como Sasuke escribió más rápido, el mensaje llego primero, era para Tenten y decía ¨me gustas¨, cuando Ino lo leyó, contesto un ¨a mí también me gustas¨ ambos sin saber que se trataba de otra persona, sonrieron complacidos, cuando termino el almuerzo Ino y Sasuke apartaron a Tenten y a Naruto, respectivamente para contarles lo que habían hecho, ambos pegaron el grito al cielo, pero se sorprendieron al saber que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, ambos, pasaron el resto del día incomodos y sin poder mirarse, no podían hacerlo, se sonrojaban al instante, cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Tenten recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible y salió del salón prácticamente corriendo, Naruto la siguió, alcanzándola en la entrada.

Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Naruto, aunque parecía determinado, estaba muy nervioso – lamento lo del mensaje, no lo envié yo, lo envió Sasuke – dijo partiéndole el corazón.

Lo mismo tengo que decir, contesto fue Ino, no yo – dijo Tenten, mirando al suelo, esto lo puso más nervioso pero no quería, echarse atrás ahora, tenía que decírselo.

¡Pero aun así lo que decía ese mensaje era cierto! – dijo Naruto, fuerte mas no gritado – Tenten… yo… tú… ¡Tú me gustas mucho! – confeso muy sonrojado, ella se sorprendió mucho, tanto que se le cayó la mochila.

La verdad… la verdad… es que… ¡Tú también me gustas mucho! – confeso Tenten, roja como un tomate, él también se sorprendió, sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos, lentamente se acercó y la abrazo. Ino y Sasuke miraban la escena satisfechos.

* * *

 **Fin de este drabble**

Muy ligado otro drabble (Escuela), así que si no lo has visto, te recomiendo que lo veas para entender mejor este. En fin, este es el #45-50


End file.
